barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney
The First Generation of Barney & Friends ran from April 6, 1992 to May 6, 1997 Background Production of Season 1 began October of 1991. Sheryl Leach and Kathy Parker, co-creators from the Barney & the Backyard Gang series, teamed up with Co-Producer Dennis DeSazer as executive producers for the first two seasons. Kathy Parker left after the show after Season 2. Five of the kids from the Barney & the Backyard Gang video series; Luci, Tina, Michael, Derek, and former guest Kathy, return for the first season. Newcomers Shawn, Min, Tosha, Julie, David, Carlos, Juan, Kenneth, and Jason complete the first generation cast. In early 1994, a lawsuit about "I Love You" caused it to be excluded from Barney Live in New York City, Imagination Island, and the album Barney Favorites Vol. 2. After the lawsuit ended, production of Season 3 began in November, 1994 and the song was added into the special Barney Celebrates Children. In 1994, Barney and some kid cast members took stage at Radio City Music Hall. The short-lived appearance was a smash hit with sales (all shows sold out within 30 minutes) and the production was met with generally positive reviews. However, not all critics were pleased. Writer Steve Parks, from the New York Newsday, called the performance "A Famliar Sing Along with Barney", and bashed the musical numbers for being uncreative. Imagination Island aired on NBC on April 24, 1994. It was later released on VHS in October 1994. Stella the Storyteller and Mr. Boyd will continue on to the Second Generation, as well as the costume and voice actors for the three dinosaurs. First Generation Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner / Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jenny Dempsey/Jeff Ayers, Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Jenny Dempsey/Jeff Brooks, Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Luci (Leah Gloria) (1988-1993, Guest Appearance: 1995) *Min (Pia Manalo) (1992-1996, Guest Appearance: 1999, 2003) *Shawn (John David Bennett) (1992-1996, Guest Appeararance: 1999) *Derek (Rickey Carter) (1990-1994, Guest Appearance: 1995, 1997) *Michael (Brian Eppes) (1988-1993, Guest Appearance: 1995, 1999) *Kathy (Lauren King) (1991-1995) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) (1988-1993, Guest Appearance: 1995, 1997) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) (1992-1997, Guest Appearance: 1999) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) (1992-1995) *David (Kenny Cooper) (1992-1995) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) (1992, 1995, 1996, Guest Appearance: 1993, 1997-1999) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) (1994-1997) *Juan (Michael Krost) (1995) *Kenneth (Nathan Regan) (1995) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) (1995-2004, Guest Appearance: 2008) *Stella The Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) (1995-2000, Guest Appearance: 2008) Crew Executive Producers *Sheryl Leach (1988-2010) *Kathy Parker (1988-2010) *Dennis Deshazer (1988-2010) *Supervising Producer/Senior Producer *Jim Rowley (1988-2010) Producers *Linda Houston (1988-2010) *Jeff Gittle (1988-2010) *Martha Satema Liposcomb (1988-2010) Editor *Mckee Smith (1988-2010) Directors *Jim Rowley (1988-2010) *Bruce Deck (1988-2010) *Steven Feldman (1988-2010) *Pat Smith (1988-2010) *Clark Santee (1988-2010) *Ben Vaughn (1988-2010) *Fred Holmes (1988-2010) Writers *Stephen White (1988-2010) *Mark S. Bernthal (1988-2010) *Mitch Lobrovich (1988-2010) *Rebecca Self Snider (1988-2010) *Rebecca Snider (1988-2010) First Generation Songs #The Barney Bag #I'm A Little Robot #The Animal Parade #Riding In The Car #The Sister Song #My Family's Just Right For Me #The Traffic Light Song #Buckle Up My Seatbelt #Walk Across The Street #The Stranger Song #Tina's Sad Song #Our Friend Barney Has A Face #The Clapping Song #The Exercise Song #Move Your Body #Shape Up Freeze #Animals In Motion #Mish Mash Soup #The Milk Song #Silly Supper #Snacking On Healthy Food #Four Seasons Day #If It Never Ever Rained Again #The Fall Song #Painting The Shapes #The Rainbow Song #The Airplane Song #Taking Turns #Shadow Song #Ten Little Monsters #I Used To Be Afraid #Growing #Frosting the Cake #The N Game #Alphabet Soup #Brushing My Teeth #Simple And Beautiful A Rainbow #Mother Goose Please Appear #I'm Mother Goose #The Friendship Song #Twinkle Little Lightning Bug #The Career March #When I Grow Up #People Helping Other People #The Waitress Song #Five Senses Song #The Marching Song #Looking Around My Neighborhood #We Like Rocks #Scary Stories #Rickey Raccoon #Swinging Up To The Stars #Please And Thank You #I Try To Be Polite #Splashing In The Bath #Carnival Of Numbers #Number Limbo #The Doctor Is A Friend Of Mine #The Sleep Song #This Is Not My Day #Pretty Kitty Blues #Hi-Ho-Its-Se-Me-Yah #It's OK To Cry #When I Get Mad #That's A Home To Me #If I Lived Under The Sea #The Fiesta Song #The Tortilla Song #Hit The Piñata #Castles So High #Silly Sounds #If I Had One Wish #It's Good To Be Home #I Like Autumn #No Matter What The Name #No Matter Where They Are #When I Walk Out Of The Classroom #My Yellow Blankey #Wave The Flags #The Library #Listen #Hello, Goodbye #The Clean Up Clock #Happy Dancing #A Silly Hat #It's Nice Just To Be Me #Look At Me, I'm Three! #Do You Ever Have Silly Things? #Indoor-Outdoor Voices #Just Imagine #Jungle Adventure #The Tiger Song #A Big Parade Of Numbers #The Winkster #BJ's Song #That's What An Island Is #Tinkerputt's Song #The Raindrop Song #I'm Glad I Have A Brother #We've Got Shoes #Here Comes The Firetruck #When I'm A Firefighter #Gonna Have A Party #Mail Song #Pumpernickel #Make The Bread #The Baby Bop Hop #Singing With Friends Of Mine #Our New School #Someone To Love You Forever #Let's Do The Tricks My Doggie Does #Let's Take Care of Our Pets #Big And Little #Hooray For Moms And Dads #What Can We Play On A Rainy Day? #Here, Kitty Kitty #Imagine A Place #Getting Ready For Bed #Nighty-Nite #Time For Dreams #Blanket Of Love #Bedtime With Barney #Goodnight #Have A Snack! #Let's Go On An Adventure #That's Hats #My Kite #Hey, Look At Me! I Can Fly! #Putting On A Show #Respect #Games #I Just Can't Wait #Sledding, Sledding #Happy Birthday To Me #We Are Little Robots #Oh, When We March #Once Upon A Time #The Spinning Wheel #Having Fun Song #Listen To The Mockingbird (Barney's Version) #The Popcorn Song #Let's Play Together #The Land Of Make-Believe #Laugh With Me! #Our Animal Friends Barney & Friends First Generation Episodes #The Queen of Make-Believe #I Like To Eat Some Cookies #My Family's Just Right For Me (Episode) #It's Easy When We Do Our Work? #Playing It Safe #We Love Riding On The Bike #Hop To It! #We Fly A Kite! #Ready Set Play! #Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! #Four Seasons Day #Can You Sing That Song #The Treasure of Rainbow Beard #Taking Care of Pets #I Like To Be A Baseball Player #Going Places! #We've Got Shoes #Caring Means Sharing #The Speak A Lanuage Called French! #Down On Barney's Farm #Row, Row, Row Your Boat #What's That Shadow? #Telling Time! #Happy, Birthday Barney! #We're Having Some Lunch #Alphabet Soup! #It's A New Computer Center! #Our Earth, Our Home #I Can Be A Homebuilder #Let's Help Mother Goose! #You've Got To Be You! #Be A Friend #Clean Up, Clean Up! #I Just Love Bugs! #Let's Play Outside #When I Grow Up... #Jungle Friends #1-2-3-4-5 Senses! #It's Nice Just To Be Me! #Practice Makes Music #Happy Valentine's Day! #Hi, Neighbor! #I Would Like To Be A Bus Driver #A Camping We Will Go! #It's A Family Tradition #A Splash, Party Please! #Puttin' On A Show #Carnival Of Numbers #Try and Try Again #A World Of Music #Seven Days #Doctor Barney Is Here! #Today, We Can Say! #Oh, What A Day! #Mac and Cheese #Home Sweet Homes #Read with Me/Dance with Me #Hola, Mexico! #The Frog On The Log #Everyone Is Special #Falling For Autumn! #The Golden Hammer #Grandparents Are Grand (1993 Verision) #Having Fun With Arts & Crafts #May I Help You? #The Cooking Book #Red, Blue and Circles Too! #Day of the Diesels #Honk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose! #Let's Go On Vacation #Hoo's In The Forest? #Peter Rabbit #I Can Do That! #Makes The Team! #Brave New Rescues #Grown-Ups For A Day! #Help Pretect The Earth #Picture This! #Looking Around My Neighborhood! #Look at Me, I'm 3! #Lend A Helping Hand #The Exercise Circus! #Tales of Adventures #My Favorite Things #The Rolling Rice Cakes #The Dentist Makes Me Smile #Animal Antics #Stop, Look & Be Safe! #The City Mouse And The Country Mouse #An Adventure In Make-Believe #Spring Shene-A-Anigans #The Alphabet Zoo #Making A Move! (1993 Verision) #Having Tens of Fun! #Once Upon a Dino Tale #A Very Special Delivery! #Shawn and the Beanstalk #The Sword Who Lived In The Kingdom #If The Shoe Fits... #We Use Our Eyes #Room For Everyone #The Music Video #I Can Be A Firefighter! #Famous Friends #Shopping For A Surprise! #The Great Robot Race #Anyway You Slice It #A Different Kind of Storybook #Twice Is Nice! #The Good Sports #Great Summer #On The Move #Treasure Hunt #A Welcome Home #Let's Play Exercise! #Classical Cleanup #Goes To Hollywood #Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends #Saves The Days #Gone Fishing! #Goes on a Field Trip #At Home With Animals #A Very Special Friend #It's Raining, It's Pouring... #My Friend The Post Man #Camera Safari #Mystery and The Balls #Who's Who's On The Choo-Choo? #Writes A Story #Are We There Yet? #A Teddy Bear Pinic #Ship, Ahoy! #Computers At The Radio Station #Hats Off To BJ! #Goes To The Doctor #Up We Go! Barney Home Videos (First Generation) #Barney's Birthday (September 2, 1992) #Barney's Magical Musical Adventure (January 27, 1993) #Barney's Best Manners (February 4, 1993) #Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose (May 26, 1993) #Barney's Home Sweet Homes (August 25, 1993) #Love To Read with Barney (December 19, 1993) #Let's Pretend with Barney (January 19, 1994) #Barney's Alphabet Zoo (April 27, 1994) #Barney Live! In New York City (August 1, 1994) #Imagination Island (October 4, 1994) #Barney's Families are Special (February 7, 1995) #Barney Safety (April 16, 1995) #Barney's Making New Friends (August 8, 1995) #Riding in Barney's Car (September 26, 1995) #Barney Songs (video) (November 7, 1995) #All Aboard for Sharing (January 23, 1996) #Barney's Talent Show (March 26, 1996) #Barney's Fun & Games (May 21, 1996) #Barney's Exercise Circus / Barney's Parade of Numbers (July 2, 1996) #Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (August 6, 1996) #Once Upon a Time (video) (November 5, 1996) #Barney's Sense-Sational Day (January 14, 1997) #Barney's Colors & Shapes (March 18, 1997) #Barney's Musical Scrapbook (May 6, 1997) Category:Barney & Friends Generation